


Sweet Dream

by MiaMiMia



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha!Nero, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Vergil, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, non-con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: 5N3V 嗯 父慈子孝





	Sweet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> 警告 ABO Alpha!Nero Omega!Vergil Mpreg Non-con rape PWP 睡奸 失禁 野战
> 
> 作者的话 5N3V 又是暴言的结果，我记得有个babe说他想要看到年轻妈咪被儿子搞的垃圾  
> 耶耶耶我写出来啦，我也不知道咋就写到了1.1w字，只能说维吉尔太好吃了xx

尼禄在一株纵横交错的树下面找到了熟悉的身影。

他已经在没有任何声响的寂静深林里一个人独自走了许久，就像是一个没有尽头的时间黑洞一般，尼禄不知道自己到底走去了哪里，他也没法找到出路的时候，一抹熟悉的湛蓝色落入到男孩的眼里。

这是维吉尔的外衣，尼禄的心脏开始砰砰砰跳动起来，他快步朝着那抹光影走去。

等到他来到那棵树下面不远处，仔细端详着抱着阎魔歪着脑袋睡得将脑袋歪到了一边的维吉尔的时候，尼禄才发现有什么不对劲的地方。

的确是维吉尔，omega的信息素是独一无二的个人标志，尼禄作为一名拥有灵敏嗅觉的alpha是不会闻错的，尼禄眯了眯眼静，面前的omega却不是尼禄印象中的维吉尔。

毫无防备熟睡在深林里的维吉尔要比尼禄所想的要年轻多了。

尼禄甚至觉得现在的维吉尔要比他的年纪要小，或者是说没有到成年的阶段，他的眉角没有印象中的锐利与笔直，显得更加的柔美，虽然那的确是维吉尔的气味，但是闻起来都不像是日后烂熟甜美多汁。

尼禄望着，仍旧不敢确定，他不知道这是否是魔界生物幻化而成的一个挑战。

这太奇怪了，虽然尼禄也听过维吉尔说他有的时候次元斩会不小心带来时空的撕裂，出现一些不必要的过往人物，但是尼禄还是第一次遇到这种事情发生在自己的头上。

无论如何，尼禄望了望身后阴森且没有任何声响的密林，这里并不是适合旅人独自休息的好地方，他根本摸不着头脑，为什么年轻的维吉尔要找一个如此诡异无人的森林里进行完全放松的睡眠。

维吉尔应该累坏了。

尼禄突然注意到他深深的黑眼圈——刚开始男孩还以为这是年轻的妈咪长长眼睫毛投下的浅层阴影，同时尼禄还观察到他的脸上还有打斗留下来的伤疤痕迹，即便魔人自我愈合的体质已经快要将这些疼痛给磨削了，平日打理的干净无尘的衣服下摆沾满了已经干涸了的泥土，暗沉的血渍早已幻化成了新的花纹。

现在的维吉尔到底经历了什么，他是经历了什么激烈的打斗跌跌撞撞来到此处独自舔伤，尼禄并不知道；维吉尔在日后都不喜欢对骨肉透露过多的往事，貌似那些泛黄的回忆只有维吉尔的双胞胎弟弟但丁知道的比较多。

他都没有注意到尼禄的靠近，男孩的靴子不小心踩断了一根枯萎的树枝发出了一声惨烈的吱嘎声都没能让这名偏着脑袋睡觉的omega醒来，尼禄喘了口气，要知道平日只要有些轻微声响，幻影剑总是率先抢在本人之前来到声源处附近。

尼禄犹豫了，他放慢了步伐，其实他都没有想好要怎么跟年轻的维吉尔表达自己的身份；跟现在的维吉尔说他是以后这名omega的儿子，维吉尔不用手中的阎魔把他给切成碎片才有鬼。

维吉尔的自尊心一直都傲人到足够的强大——他一直认为社会期待中的omega社会认同是不会束缚自己的，因为他们软弱又讨人喜欢。

alpha的鼻翼扇了扇，这肯定不是他的错觉，空气中弥漫的除了淡淡的湿漉漉雾气之外，还有属于维吉尔的信息素气味，浓度很高，在偌大的深林里已经成为了隐隐约约的挑逗，宛若阿尔忒弥斯举着弓箭在穿梭捕猎一般令人着迷。

这太过于反常了，尼禄不由得替年轻的维吉尔感到担心了，要知道往日维吉尔把自己包裹的严严实实的目的就是为了掩盖住omega的信息素，高领衣物下面是被抑制剂强制性掩盖住气味的美好腺体。

维吉尔用双层的马甲强制性的在视觉上增壮身材，遮盖住omega才拥有的曼妙细瘦腰肢，维吉尔以为穿上靴套能让他看起来更加健壮，却不知道起了相反的作用，这让他整双腿显得细长笔直却不缺乏应有的肌肉爆发感。

独自一人在密林里入睡，且放肆胆大的任由信息素在森林里疯狂蔓延并不是一个好兆头，尼禄决定上前去告诉维吉尔这里太过于危险。

却在他距离维吉尔只有几步距离的时候，维吉尔平整的眉头突然皱在了一块，他发出了一声类似于警告的梦中呓语，出于本能的，维吉尔手中的阎魔也被捏紧了，漂亮的剑身灵性的感知到危险，微微的颤抖着。

尼禄停住了脚步，无奈的抓了抓头发，如果在如此继续冒然前行的话肯定只会只有死路一条，他嘘了一口气，慢慢的释放出友好性质的alpha信息素，这能很好的抚慰omega的波动情愫，就像是平日跟维吉尔接触一般，有的时候尼禄不得不使用alpha信息素的绝对优势来压制已经杀红了眼睛的维吉尔。

逐渐的，尼禄的信息素和维吉尔的交融在一起。

维吉尔微皱的眉头也逐渐放松下来，他再一次陷入了较为深沉的睡眠。

毋庸置疑的是，作为维吉尔的儿子，尼禄拥有斯巴达的血统，家族特有的气味能很好地晃过维吉尔警惕极高的戒备心态，现在的小维吉尔可不知道逐渐靠近他的alpha其实就是他日后满嘴跑脏话的儿子。

蹲在维吉尔的旁边，尼禄开始更加肆无忌惮的端详着熟睡的男子。

他很少看到如此疲倦，像是失去了所有感官认知的维吉尔，苍白的面庞与不自然绯红的双颊，维吉尔看起来如同被冰封的玩物一般；平日睡在身边的维吉尔时不时还会被魔界里经历的事情给惊吓到突然睁眼。

他伸出手将维吉尔掉落在额头上的一缕头发轻柔的拨冗上去，手指放下不小心触碰到维吉尔面庞的刹那，这名男子就像是一只讨人喜欢的奶猫一般主动蹭了蹭尼禄的手指。

尼禄内心的柔软被维吉尔一个无意识做出的动作给笔直的戳入，年轻的alpha一时间都愣在了原地炸红了耳根。他一直都很喜欢维吉尔，不仅仅是因为维吉尔是他的亲生母亲，虽然说这是一方面，可是他对于维吉尔的敬畏与恐惧也不知道从什么时候开始，变成了肮脏且滚烫的情欲。

作为一名年轻气盛的alpha，他已经做出了出轨的事情，例如说将他的生母给摁在冰冷的地板上，用炙热的阴茎强硬的挤进维吉尔紧致潮湿的后穴，最后一滴不剩的内射在维吉尔的子宫里。

嘿，这可是年轻的维吉尔，这他妈的是什么美好的事情，尼禄不由得吞咽了一口唾沫，颤抖着用手大胆的摸了摸维吉尔微冷的面庞，熟睡的男子没有加以制止，甚至还发出了一声类似于猫科动物舒服的呼噜声。

在这个没有任何声响、宛若一滩死水的深林里，除了维吉尔浅淡且悠长的呼吸声之外，尼禄能清晰的听到心脏跳动的轰鸣声，他感觉到一团无名的火在胸口燃烧着五脏肺腑。

alpha信息素把控不好的话会惹来别的不必要麻烦，因为共鸣性带来的情动对于omega来说是一个拖后腿的累赘。

尼禄平日一般将alpha信息素隐藏起来的原因是他已经好几次不经意间将维吉尔给撩拨起来了，以至于维吉尔不得不咬紧牙根，主动晃着精瘦的腰肢骑在尼禄的身上，用牙齿撕扯着男孩青春诱惑力的肉体来发泄体内过剩的欲望和怒火。

再例如现在，根本不明白发生了什么的的尼禄突然注意到这件事的严重后果，他好似明白维吉尔主动的亲昵不过只是本能的寻求alpha抚慰。

现在坐在树底下脏兮兮的维吉尔真的像是落雨天里躲在纸箱里，等待着过路好心人带回家的流浪猫一般，一旦有人蹲下就扒拉着不允许别人的离开。

他需要被爱，尼禄心想。

维吉尔突然一句细碎难耐的呻吟无疑是火上浇油，尼禄整一张脸突然就又红了，他瞪着眼睛盯着面前依旧在睡梦中不省人事的维吉尔，后者肯定不知道他到底发出了什么声音。

躺坐在树干旁的omega挪动了下身体，原本微张的双腿逐渐地夹在了一块，紧紧的夹着手中线条流畅的阎魔，刀鞘抵着硬起的胯部，他砸吧着嘴，不自在地摩挲着大腿，靴子摩挲发出窸窸窣窣的响声，这其中带来的细微快感明显的不能够满足维吉尔突然大涨的欲望。

他的裤子都湿了。

尼禄眼尖的发现，维吉尔一边发出轻轻地哼哼声，一边尝试着用其他的方式寻求更多的快感，他的另外一只手正准备从一直护住的腹部一路向下摸到粘稠难耐的胯下。

维吉尔其实是一个很喜欢在床上发出声响的男子，并不仅仅只在情事上的高低呻吟，也许本人都没有注意到，睡梦中的维吉尔的确容易发出断断续续的呢喃，就算是翻身伸个懒腰的刹那，一句黏腻而又悠长的叹息就会从他的喉咙深处滚出来。

可是维吉尔又太过于疲倦了，手指都要抬不起来了，根本没法很好压抑住汹涌的情欲的维吉尔眼角都急出了点水花，骨子里隐藏的幼稚本性让他像个孩童一般发出一声不满的抱怨声。

他感觉不到睡到麻木的四肢，但是却能知道没有被填满的空虚从四面八方将他吞没，情欲在梦中燃烧着他的理智和所有的一切，如同一锅稀烂的粥冒腾着泡泡。

就算做了也没有人会发现的，你看他睡得那么死，怎么会知道这是否只是一个大胆的春梦？

你难道不想要品尝下闻起来如同一个纯粹处子的妈咪吗？

尼禄听到内心传来了缥缈的声音，就像是海妖的嘹亮歌声一般一遍又一遍把他引向错误的线路，满脸通红的alpha心虚的扭头看了看周围的环境。

的确，正如他内心的恶魔所咏唱的那般，除了树木没有其他生物的环境的确给了他绝佳的下手机会，同时，维吉尔现在毫无防备。

再加上，尼禄咽了口唾沫，他并不是强奸维吉尔。

alpha的手已经颤抖着摸到了维吉尔的裤子边缘，即便处于睡梦中的维吉尔仍旧很主动的微微抬起腰肢——方便男子更好的脱下那条碍事而又烦人的裤子，被体液泡湿的内裤紧紧地贴在肌体上让他感到难耐且烦闷。

无论是以后的维吉尔还是现在年轻版本的维吉尔——尼禄一遍又一遍的告诉自己——他们都是主动愿意抬起屁股给他操，他从来没有“强迫”过维吉尔，就像是现在那般。

即便乞求的话语从来都不会从妈咪刻薄的嘴巴里滚出来。

他果然湿透了。

尼禄轻车熟路的扯下了维吉尔下半身所有衣物，只剩下一双贴身的短靴还挂在脚上，他爱死了维吉尔穿着靴子的模样，简直是行走的魅魔，维吉尔在打斗时候晃动的双腿就是很好的欣赏品。

维吉尔的阴茎已经挺立，没有了内裤的禁锢，挺立在半空中的粉嫩小家伙吐露着半粘稠的晶莹液体，朝着alpha宣告着他的存在感；alpha直接摸到了维吉尔的后穴，大量分泌的爱液已经将臀瓣与穴口搞得湿漉漉的，指尖刚刚擦过括约肌就感觉到维吉尔不断收缩的热情。

看来那里的确需要一个大家伙来很好的喂饱这张贪婪的嘴。

这是一个绝佳的机会，维吉尔已经放下了所有的防备——除了手中不愿意松开的阎魔。

睡梦中的男子单纯的以为这是一个胆大而又露骨的甜美梦境而已，他松软的躯体就像是一个任人随便处理的玩偶一般。

尼禄将维吉尔轻柔的放平在粗糙不平的地上，高抬起维吉尔漂亮的腿搭在双肩，柔韧性极好的腰肢拱起了一个优美的弧度，尼禄只要稍微向前，他高挺的鼻梁就能碰到维吉尔湿漉漉的阴茎。

即便是在睡梦中都会有如此真实的反应吗，尼禄舔弄着维吉尔细小的omega阴茎心里暗笑道，或者说这就是维吉尔放荡的本性。

他服侍着维吉尔的硬起，温热的口腔紧紧地包裹着维吉尔的前端，虽然他的口交技巧跟维吉尔相比真的是小巫见大巫，最多算是勉勉强强的能够给人带来快感；可是敏感的omega却绷紧了双腿，维吉尔原本平稳的呼吸在此刻变得波澜起伏，他微张着嘴发出急促的喘息，放纵自我沉迷在这个过于真实的桃色梦境当中。

灵活的舌头舔上了维吉尔的蜜穴，粗糙的舌苔刺激着附近细嫩的软肉，不规律张合的小口给尼禄舌头进入肠道提供了绝妙的机会，他的舌尖能清楚的感受到维吉尔谄媚热情的体内，这和日后的维吉尔没有多大的区别，都是如此的放荡，宛若一个娼妓。

吮吸掉后穴流出的过多的液体，发出清晰的咕啾水声让尼禄的脸愈发滚烫，维吉尔的腰杆在尼禄双手的托举下本能的抽搐着。尼禄捏了捏腰上的肉，惊讶的发现维吉尔居然腹部上有层软肉，要不是靠手感摸到的话，他都不知道在贴身的严谨衣服之下，维吉尔的腹部貌似隆起了一个可爱的弧度。

尼禄感觉到差不多了，他将维吉尔的胯部放了下来，动手解开自己那该死的裤子，妈咪的信息素对于他的儿子而言，无疑是最好的撩拨调情工具，心急的年轻人感觉到再这么磨蹭下去，硬的发疼会让他控制不住想要骂脏话的冲动。

维吉尔一直都不需要过多的扩张，无论是跟他做爱还是跟但丁，维吉尔貌似更喜欢的是直接的进入，不带任何拓张，即便是流血都没有丝毫关系；在维吉尔的指挥下，疼痛貌似才是名为性爱的交响曲的主旋律。

此刻尼禄最爱的妈咪依旧没有从梦境中醒来，维吉尔感觉到全身舒服的宛若被泡入到一缸热水里，放松的因子麻痹着omega平日高度紧张的神经，omega蹭了蹭地面上的小草，看起来是十分满意来之不易的美妙睡梦时间和梦境里的情色内容。

男孩一手扶住已经完全勃起的阴茎抵在维吉尔的穴口附近，恶趣味的在附近画着圈圈，就是不直接进入那粉色的洞口里，感受着维吉尔肠肉迫不及待吮吸顶端带来的瘙痒感。

假如是平日跟维吉尔开这般无趣的床上玩笑，他很有可能会被红着脸乱了头发的维吉尔不断咒骂，就算是话都说不完整，维吉尔都要以一种年长者的身份来教导什么都不会的毛头小子；可这位年长者却又会在转身的瞬间，被尼禄那双闪烁着无辜光彩的眼睛给硬生生的憋了回去。

这一招几乎是屡试不爽。

不过，现在维吉尔看起来比他还小，他没有任何理由站在年龄的高层来教训，尼禄心里想到。

可惜的是维吉尔现在仍旧不愿意从睡梦中醒来，面对着尼禄故意撩拨，他只是闷闷的憋了几句呢喃抱怨，除此之外并没有过多的举动，没有主动的靠近，也没有暴躁的幻影剑，更没有压低的腰肢与大胆的试探。

不玩了，要是维吉尔醒了更不好，尼禄缓缓地将饱满粗大的头部挤进维吉尔的体内，满意的听到维吉尔憋出了一声细碎的呻吟，如同猫抓在心上痒酥酥的。

他挺动腰肢让柱身更好的进入到维吉尔火辣的体内，顺着蜜液往前不断开拓，维吉尔的体内正如他所想的那般又湿又热，宛若吸盘一般紧紧地吮吸在尼禄不断跳大的阴茎上，alpha似乎能在脑海内描绘出顶开维吉尔深处挤在一块的深粉色软肉的情色画面。

等到尼禄进入了大半的时候，维吉尔压根没有人抚慰的阴茎已经开始吐露出浊白的液体，他进入了第一波高潮，这来的太快了，尼禄将浊白色的精液恶趣味的抹在维吉尔身上想到。

地面上颤抖着身躯的男子的眉头皱了好几次，过于贴切真实的快感让他有点浮沉不定，卸下任何防备同时维吉尔也丢失了平日对自尊心的维护，微张着嘴发出许多几乎闻不可闻的甜美呻吟，短促且细小的叫唤跟平日清醒发出的完全不一样。

尼禄一直都是个急性子的孩子，就算是平日的战斗他都是暴躁的处理掉一切，希望尽量速战速决不要有任何的拖沓，在做爱方面也是如此。

他压根没有等到维吉尔因为睡梦而迟钝的身体慢慢的反应过来，就大拉开维吉尔的腿，掐捏着大腿内侧软趴趴的嫩肉，展开腿间更多的空间让维吉尔更好的吃下去所有，紧接着开始操干起这一具年轻的身体。

即便是年轻版本的维吉尔，他也抵挡不住来自于尼禄的快速进攻，尼禄清楚的记得维吉尔的敏感点在哪里，但是貌似要比他的印象中的要高一点——后面尼禄才反应过来，因为孩子的出生让维吉尔的子宫下滑了不少。

此刻尼禄正面顶弄着维吉尔体内凸起的销魂点，他知道这里可以让维吉尔水流的跟一个婊子一样多，时不时还像个刻意跟妈咪玩捉迷藏的孩童一般，只是重重的擦过敏感点附近，在他的刻意逗弄下，维吉尔射过一次阴茎逐渐再一次抬起了脑袋。

维吉尔好几次在事后不屑的吐槽过尼禄的做爱方式就是小狗的横冲乱撞，尼禄却知道维吉尔其实爱死了他那种黏腻的奶狗方式。

尼禄在维吉尔年轻的体内寻找着新的乐趣，在维吉尔没有规律突然的肉臂紧缩刹那，不由得加大了揉捏维吉尔臀瓣的力度，他刚刚差点就要缴械在维吉尔的体内了。

alpha并不在乎维吉尔醒来之后是否会发现其实那不是一个荒唐的梦境，也不在乎现在手上的力度是否会在维吉尔白皙的皮肤上留下青紫色的掐痕，这名恶劣的孩童倒是想要看看睡醒后的妈咪发现屁股后一片混乱，被使用过而红肿的小洞里流出冷掉的精液会是一副什么模样，他会气的直接用阎魔将这块地方切成碎片泄愤吗？

天性顽皮且贪婪的男孩在此刻倒不愿意维吉尔是睡着的了，虽然说睡熟的维吉尔能让他有机会像是现在更好的侵犯，但是没有任何反应的确也太无聊了。

他想要双方的缠绵互动。

他想要维吉尔用那双漂亮有力的大腿在他深挺的时候主动圈上他的腰肢；他想要将手指探入维吉尔不断发出低喘呻吟的嘴里，被他尖锐的牙齿咬得只剩一片细碎的疼痛；他想要看到维吉尔扭过脑袋尝试着遮掩住流泪的双眼和发红的鼻尖；他还想要看到维吉尔敏感的身躯在快感窜过全身的瞬间，将腰肢高高的挺起，同时却把饱满的胸口和硬起的红缨主动送到他的嘴里……

尼禄死死地盯着维吉尔已经被操到泛起粉红的面部，在脑海内模拟出维吉尔所有情动会做出的小细节的画面，他控制住前倾身体扯住维吉尔柔软头发的冲动，其实他只是想要告诉维吉尔不要咬的那么紧，在这样折磨下去他就要射出来了。

剧烈的性爱都没法唤醒这名过度劳累的omega，只会在某个刹那维吉尔的睫毛才如同濒死的蝴蝶一般抖动几下，没有过多反应就像是某种变相的否定，愤怒和莫名的憋屈感让尼禄不断地咒骂着，明明被儿子操的全身不自觉抽搐的男子是维吉尔，但是尼禄却委屈的感觉眼泪要藏不住了。

在尼禄一次顶撞前列腺点的时候，维吉尔突然发出了一声特别尖锐的叫唤，他看起来貌似快要被操到醒来了，一直想要维吉尔醒来的尼禄反而被吓得突然愣在了原地。

他可笑的保持着两人下半身紧紧相连的姿势，一动不敢动的盯着维吉尔面部肌肉的牵动，在看到维吉尔没有任何反应，眼睛甚至没有睁开的趋势的时候，尼禄大大地松了口气，同时咬了咬嘴唇，他都不知道为什么要害怕维吉尔醒来，他应该让维吉尔看看现在屁股里到底含着什么东西，突然的大胆让尼禄更加剧烈的操干着维吉尔。

维吉尔感觉到很不对劲，他的大脑混沌的进行着迷糊的意识搏斗，就像是被束缚在蚕蛹里不断挣扎的蚕一般，这个粉红梦境来的不是暧昧的朦胧，太过于真实让他有点找不到方向，无论是被人掐勒还是阴茎在体内出入的感觉都是如此的真实，貌似可以直接被触摸感知到。

可是，他不觉得这里会有别的alpha涉足，他已经逃了很远很远了，并且如果他真的被跟踪了，维吉尔十分有信心自己是不会在睡梦里被陌生人给强奸，任何alpha的信息素都没法躲过他的嗅觉。

但是，维吉尔猛地抓住手中的阎魔，这真的很不对劲，姗姗来迟的恐惧猛地从尾椎深处蔓延到全身，来到他被快感紧紧抓住的舌根后方，这并不是一个如同棉花糖一般松软甜美的梦境，这是真实的存在。

有人趁着他休息的时候不知廉耻的爬到了他的身上，像一条饿坏了的公狗一般操弄着他。

维吉尔突然清醒了，他能清楚的感觉到那个该死的混球正在顶弄他的生殖腔道，莫名的熟练让维吉尔本能的害怕了起来。

不行，他不会允许有傻子用愚笨的用阴茎打开他已经怀有新生命的生殖腔。

冰冷的剑身直直的抵在了尼禄毫无防备的裸露脖颈处，想都不用想，尼禄都知道这是阎魔才有的逼迫感，它在无声的警告着这名alpha要是在胆敢挺胯一定会割掉他的脑袋，残忍且利落。

维吉尔喘息着从焐热的草地上爬了起来，支撑起腰肢带动的体内牵连让他的嘴里跑出了一声呻吟，发现果然正如他所担心那般，慌乱的将眼睛里的不知所措给深深地隐藏下去，怒火在一瞬间点燃了这名omega。

维吉尔能品尝到柔软的口腔内壁被咬破带来的点点血腥味，盯着屁股里依旧挺硬的粗大阴茎，他发誓一定要把这个不知死活的贱人给杀了。

可是等到维吉尔抬头准备让alpha说出遗言的时候，他却是第一个愣在原地的，如同被美杜莎的眼睛望到了一般石化在原地。

维吉尔只能颤抖着身躯，不可置信的盯着面前跟他拥有相似容颜的男孩，显而易见的就是他的阴茎深深的藏在自己的体内，刚刚鲁莽地想要顶开生殖腔口的alpha，无疑就是面前用着一双无辜的眼睛盯着他看的大男孩。

这不是但丁，但丁不可能是这般，维吉尔感觉到内心在颤抖着，那他到底是谁，这该死的亲切感又是从何而来，难道这又是魔帝对他开的一个该死玩笑？

维吉尔感觉整个人都要崩溃了，好不容易建立起来的精神支柱又在慢慢的分崩离析，他死死地瞪着面前微咬着下嘴唇的银白色短发男孩，阎魔也在半空中摇摆不定，它不知道到底是要回到刀鞘里比较好，还是刺入目标人物心脏比较好。

尼禄同样也知道了哪里不对劲。

在他第一次顶开生殖腔口强迫其露出一个小口的时候，他终于明白了到底是哪里不对路，也同样知道为什么维吉尔的信息素会如此肆无忌惮的到处乱跑。

维吉尔怀孕了。

刚刚在腰肢上摸到的软肉并不是维吉尔的赘肉——其实这个时段的维吉尔瘦的可怕，那里应该是因为怀孕而隆起的腹部，层叠的衣物下保护着新生命的存在。

维吉尔收缩的体内让尼禄不由得深深地吸了口气，现在在维吉尔的体内射出并不是一个好事。

他知道要跟维吉尔解释一下这该死的到底怎么一回事，但是男孩一瞬间却不知道该从哪里说起比较好，尤其是在维吉尔那双冷漠淡然的蓝色瞳眸里他会更加的紧张且手足无措，所以omega就默默地看着面前年轻的alpha憋了半天，愣是没法从通红的面部里憋出一句想要知道的解释话语。

“你他妈的！”维吉尔情急之下骂出了脏话，他下意识护着隆起的腹部，挣扎着想要从陌生男子的阴影处离开，他不知道这名和他年龄相仿的alpha到底要对他的腹部里的孩子做些什么。

明明肚子里该死的混球他恨不得给一刀刺死——这是但丁的贱种，但是体内本能的母性让维吉尔在未知的危险面前，只知道用双手尽全力的护住他未成形的可怜孩子。

尼禄一手紧紧地扣住了维吉尔的大腿，把他拉了回来，内心在轻微颤抖着，他貌似知道了什么，如果没有记错时间的话，应该就正如他所想的那般。

维吉尔咬着牙，死死地瞪着尼禄，他吃着别人阴茎的同时还龇牙咧嘴的模样就像是被困住的雪豹，阎魔早就掉到了地上，没人有时间去理会。

他们现在变相争夺着主权的是维吉尔的腹部，维吉尔死死的用手摁压着腹部上面的保护衣物，他并不怀疑面前的男子会用冰冷的机械手将他的孩子残忍的从子宫口扯出，他并不要这种情况发生。

尼禄很好的遗传了维吉尔的偏执，他狠狠地从维吉尔按得严严实实的手下扯开了omega的衣服，强迫男子露出鼓起的圆润，他第一次如此近距离的望到维吉尔怀有生命的身体。

微冷的空气让维吉尔打了个寒颤，他就像是殊死一战的绝望人一般死死地盯着面前的大男孩，维吉尔知道只要他手一挥，所有在alpha身边形成的幻影剑就可以将alpha给刺出无数个血窟窿。

可是他却犹豫了，难得的犹豫了。

维吉尔并不知道为何他根本拒绝不了面前陌生男子那双翻滚着水光的狗狗眼，他总觉得有什么在无声控制着他的一言一行。

没有残忍的撕扯，没有血液的喷溅，也没有肌肉裂开的剧烈疼痛。

只有一个轻轻地吻落在了腹部上，宛若春天随风摇晃着身躯的松绒芦苇。

魔人血统的共鸣突然如风信子一般绽放，蓝色的鳞片在维吉尔的腹部上点燃了一条鲜明的纹路，同时还擦亮了面前男孩的眼睛星光，果然正如他所想的那般，冷蓝色的光芒化作为眼里滚动的水光朦胧。

维吉尔不解的盯着在他身上因为共鸣而产生的反应，他被情欲和危险搅成一团乱麻的大脑暂时还没法消化到底发生了什么，呆呆的伸手摸了摸腹部，他感觉到胎儿貌似也感受到呼唤。

此时的omega只是单纯的知道面前这名短发男孩他是认识的，起码日后会认识。

尤其是当尼禄控制不住鼻子一酸，从眼里掉出黄豆粒大的眼泪的时候，维吉尔反而感觉到一阵恐慌和无措，如同一名不知道如何哄怀里哭泣孩子的母亲一般。

尼禄狠狠地吻上了维吉尔的唇舌，这跟他亲吻维吉尔腹部的力度完全不一样，他霸道的夺取着刚从睡梦中醒来没有多久的维吉尔的呼吸权力，将他干燥开裂的唇舌吮吸到发红肿起，来不及吞咽的唾沫从维吉尔的嘴边一路流下。

懵懂的妈咪还是不懂发生了什么，也不知道男孩到底是谁，只能在信息素的笼罩下被单方面吮吸舔舐，烦躁的omega根本就没有任何办法在这个细密的亲吻里找到发话的机会。

老天，他真的是狗娘养的。

此刻年轻的维吉尔并不知道他变相的把自己也骂了。

更可恶的是，尼禄根本就不给维吉尔说话的本事，他只要一张嘴，从里头跑出的完全是被揉的细碎的呻吟，还不如不说比较好。

维吉尔醒来之后反而让尼禄更加的兴奋了，他埋在维吉尔的肩头上，鼻梁挺弄着掩盖的很好的腺体，本来操干亲生母亲这种背德禁忌的事情足够点燃情欲的诡异火光，现在再加上单方面的认识和施虐给予让尼禄更加的沉醉于其中。

他贴心的将躺在草地上的维吉尔给抱了起来，变化了一个体位，在此途中，维吉尔的幻影剑把他的手臂给划出了一条深红的血痕。

现在维吉尔背对着尼禄结结实实的坐在alpha的阴茎上，他的大衣早就被尼禄扯得不成样子，皱巴巴的宛若被蹂躏的纸张，里面黑色的衣物也被大开到胸下。

尼禄不再继续尝试着闯入维吉尔敏感的生殖腔道内，他并不想要跟现在躲藏在维吉尔温暖子宫里的自己作对，但是他依旧淘气的用坚硬饱满的顶端摩挲腔口外围的嫩肉，尝试着从打开的小口里挤出更多粘稠热乎的液体。

因为怀孕，维吉尔的身体变得比平日更加的敏感，快感叠加带来的爆炸感让他一阵眩晕，除了抓捏着衣服或者是阎魔之外，他貌似已经找不到更好的发泄出口。

在醒来先前维吉尔都射过好几次了，这还是维吉尔坐起来看到衣服上的白浊才突然意识到的事情，尼禄根本就不在乎年轻的妈咪到底射了多少次，反正他凭借着单纯的小孩子思维，霸道而又贪婪的在母亲身上索取所有他想要得到的一切。

“不，等下，不，”维吉尔他的腹部一阵抽搐，貌似体内一直睡觉的胚胎感觉到了魔力的牵动共鸣醒了过来，貌似恨不得要跟在他母亲体内作祟的家伙作斗争一般，疼痛感夹杂着快感让维吉尔脚趾蜷缩在一起，他扬起脑袋露出弧度优美的下巴曲线。

尼禄以为他又要高潮了，即便他感觉维吉尔应该没有什么好射出的了，上一次从马眼里出来的液体都已经半透明；黏人的奶狗还逼迫维吉尔扭过头，慵懒的亲吻着维吉尔薄薄的上嘴唇，带有安慰性质的鼓励着怀里的omega进入新的高潮顶端。

“噢操，不，不。”alpha只感觉到怀里的妈咪身体一阵剧烈的颤栗，维吉尔的呻吟尾端都失去了应有的分贝，就像是被人生硬的掐止住在喉咙里一般，他剧烈的喘息着，夹杂着浓浓的哭腔，眼泪将维吉尔漂亮的浅蓝色眼睛覆盖上一层粼粼。

维吉尔原本用来支撑身体的手同时都捂住了嘴巴和面部，他这么做也没法逃离这个现实，尼禄咬着维吉尔的滚烫耳根如此想到，也是，被自己现在肚子里未来的儿子操到失禁的确是一件可以将维吉尔自尊心揉成碎片的事情。

淡黄色的尿液从维吉尔的顶端断断续续的喷射出，每次当维吉尔颤抖着下巴发出不成音调的抖动呻吟之刻，尼禄就能看到新的一波尿液流出，维吉尔的腰肢颤抖着尿了好几次才停止。

要不是尼禄一手轻柔的搂住维吉尔的腰部，这名体力已经耗光的omega极有可能会前倾身体倒在自己的尿液当中，失禁的感觉让维吉尔感到不知所措，眼泪根本止不住，顺着面颊啪嗒啪嗒的滚下。

可怜的年轻妈咪，他亲眼目睹了自己是如何被一名陌生但却拥有相似面孔alpha操到失禁的全部过程。

巨大的冲击感让他只会急促喘息着享受高潮带来的悠长余韵，疲软的阴茎垂在双腿之间，因为惊吓使得他的瞳眸都失去了原有的焦点，只会本能的在尼禄伸出舌头舔舐嘴唇的时候，主动的伸出舌尖与其纠缠在一起。

尼禄第一次看到维吉尔如此失控的模样。

轻轻地舔掉维吉尔脸颊上滑落的一滴汗珠，夹杂着泪水，黏腻的舌头舔弄着维吉尔发烫的面部，后者已经没有多余的心思去推开尼禄的脸，即便他真的不喜欢太过于亲昵的接触。

尼禄的手稳稳的扶住了维吉尔的腹部，抚摸着维吉尔怀孕的象征，他不知道子宫里的自己是否是在这个时候埋藏下想要操干亲生母亲的背德种子。

alpha的胯下没有丝毫放过维吉尔的痕迹，仍旧在深深的挺入omega柔软的粘湿的体内，尼禄将脑袋埋在维吉尔散发着特有的omega气味的腺体旁边，仔细的听着维吉尔发出的断续呻吟。

他喜欢维吉尔现在的模样，喜欢看到维吉尔失去了所有荣光露出肮脏的模样，因为这样维吉尔才更像是一个他能够怀抱和靠近的妈咪，而将维吉尔从高台拉入一起坠入深渊的途中能让尼禄像个偷吃糖果成功的孩童一般兴奋不已。

在维吉尔体内没有规律的收缩下，尼禄做了最后几个冲刺，深深地埋在维吉尔的体内，准备要将忍耐了许久的精液射入维吉尔体内的同时，他凑到维吉尔的耳边，咬住了男子的耳垂，压低了声音正想要告诉他一些事情。

 

 

 

“……”尼禄睁开眼睛，阳光肆意的从没有窗帘的窗户上照射到他的眼睛里，金黄黄的一片让尼禄整个大脑一片放空，逆着阳光男孩能看到空气中漂浮着的，闪烁着光彩的灰尘，他将手臂压在眼睛上正准备继续享受睡醒带来的散漫感，但是大腿间一片黏腻让他没法安心冷静的享受。

昨天那个真的是梦吗？

尼禄不知道，拉开内裤发现他射的一塌糊涂，烦躁的抓了抓一团糟的头毛爬下了床，他要在众人醒来之前赶快解决掉房间里过于浓郁的alpha信息素和手上的内裤，却在出门走向浴室的时候撞见了从另外一个房间走出来的维吉尔，维吉尔只是微皱着眉头，上下冰冷的打量着一大早就浑身情动气息的尼禄。

操，好吧，尼禄心里咒骂道，他现在暂时不想要看到父亲的脸，也不想要让他知道昨天晚上做了一个关于维吉尔的春梦。

等下，他突然站在了走廊，盯着木质地板的弯曲花纹，突然扭头盯着维吉尔下楼淡去的身影，他真的有点不知道那到底是不是一个梦境了。

尼禄甚至不记得梦里的他，是否有告诉维吉尔，肚子里的孩子就是身后的自己。


End file.
